A hidden power
by KiraEric
Summary: Chapter 72, my version with DBZ crossover, of the manga/anime To-love-Ru. A one shot, Rito/Lala


A Hidden Power, a To-Love-Ru fanfiction

"Yami-chan?!"

The dark blond girl opened her eyes up at the surprised duo and calmly spoke in a gentle voice,

"Princess Lala, please have a match with me."

The pink haired beauty responded, "Eh?" A brown haired boy spoke up

"Hey, wait a minute!" The blond glanced at the boy. "Why do you want a match all of a sudden?"

"I have already accepted a contract, that I 'Golden Darkness', will fight the princess."

He quickly stuttered, "T-Thats Crazy, hey Lala don't you have something to say as well?!"

She closed her eyes and smiled, "So, you want to compare out power?" Rito fell down anime style.

"Sure, I don't mind," she continued, "only for a little while though since I want to watch T.V."

Yami replied, "Understood, but please refrain from using any of your inventions and machines in this match, I would like to fight you seriously."

"Sure, got it!"

Rito nervously spoke, "H...Hey Lala, this isn't a game-"

The dark girl interrupted him and struck a ready pose.

"Then...Let's Begin!"

_Shit, _Rito thought, _I have to stop them now, I've been holding back my saiyan powers all these years and it looks like I might have to use them once again...maybe Lala would be happy if I reveal to her that I'm an alien too..._

He quickly grabbed an item form his pocket and swallowed it. _I hope this is enough to stop them. _

One of Yami's strands of hair turned into a fist quickly trying to strike Lala, but was blocked by Lala's tail. Another strand of hair quickly turned into a blade striking Lala again only to be blocked.

"Alright, Lala happily jeered, It's my turn!" She readied her fist and executed a full punch in which Yami dodge, but caused damaged to the school building.

Yami was surprised and thought, _That much power with just her bare fist,_ she quickly smirked, _seems like I have no reason to hold back. _She then struck a barrage of punches to which Lala equally countered back by equaling the hits or dodging.

Meanwhile, another blond and a blue haired girl were watching them nearby.

"Th...This has become quite a spectacle," The other blonde stammered.

"It looks just like something from a battle manga," the blue one said nervously. They both began to smirk.

"Bu..But it seems that she's well worth the price," the blonde smiled mischievously. "Fufu," the other one evilly laughed. They both thought, _Golden Darkness, it it's her, Lala will finally be able to taste defeat!_

Yami's legged transformed into a spike ball kicking Lala. Rito panicked, "Stop already!" _That Lala, doesn't she realize that Yami was being serious! _He quickly saw Lala passing through to crash into him due to the monstrous impact Yami's kick made and dodged using his Saiyan strength. Lala gently got up revealing damaged clothing, and practically revealing a torn but almost naked body. Rito blushed.

"You alright Peke?" she asked the robot on her head replicating a hair pin. The robot responded, "No problem here, Lala-sama, your clothes will be repaired shortly." Lala looked up to see a blur coming towards her, Yami's fist hair attempting to strike once again, she dodged.

"Whoa!" Lala quickly grew black devil wings and flew up in the air, as well as Yami revealing her angelic wings.

Rito started at both of them, _Okay, this has gotten out of control, I've got to stop them now! _Surprising every one around him, he powered up a white aura around him and quickly flew into the air.

"Fire!" Lala said shooting an energy blast from her tail. The blast hit Yami, damaging her clothes. She quickly wrapped her hair around Lala slamming her to the top of the school building. Suddenly her hair let go as she sensed a dark and tremendous power quickly approaching. Rito stood between them, with malicious eyes.

"Thats enough you two, this is a big enough scene to cause the entire city panic."

Yami looked at him carefully and studied his features. Dark eyes, more muscular body, and taller appearance. She blushed and shyly said "Gomen..."

"R...Rito?" The pink haired alien asked in curiosity, wondering how he had so much power coming from him.

The Saiyan looked at her gently and smiled, "Sorry Lala, but I didn't wanna see you get hurt."

She blushed at both his appearance and words. He began to carry her bridal style and brushed his lips against her forehead, giving her a soft kiss. Lala turned completely red and shyly spoke,

"R-Rito...I..." She was confused, Rito had NEVER shown her affection before, and she was still wondering about his power. Still carrying Lala, the boy floated in the air.

"I'll explain everything at home," he snuggled his face against Lala's for warmth, making her blush a third time. Yami, watching the entire scene, blankly got up and dusted her self from the battle. Rito yelled out softly, "Maybe next time you two could spar somewhere less crowded." Yami nodded and jumped and opposite direction. As he began to fly to his home he smirked in thought, _I'll have to thank Mikado-sensei for giving me that pill to recover my powers again. _Lala asked,

"Rito?"

"Yes my angel?"

She blushed.

"What are you?"

"An alien, just like you."

"R...Really?"

"Yes"

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm...happy, to hear that, Rito...I've grown to like you as a human, but I guess this makes our relationship better."

"So it does." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips to which she happily sighed to.

The End

Just a quick one shot, somewhat a crossover with DBZ, just giving Rito saiyan powers, I felt kinda bad for him in the manga, seeing as he doesn't do much. By the way, the Rosario story I made, I gave up on it(ran out of ideas), I might make another about part 2 of the Rosario manga, seeing as part 1 is finished.


End file.
